Un sourire pour les insultes
by Charlie1123
Summary: Un caractère détestable, Lena s'ennuie du plus profond de sa vie de génie. Mais c'est alors qu'un certain professeur d'EPS rentre dans sa vie... One Shot ) "I my me" m'a juste donné l'inspiration mais les personnages n'ont rien à voir avec le manga.


**Un sourire pour les insultes**

_Je me promenais dans les couloirs de l'école. Le lycée était terminé. J'avais été acceptée où je le voulais, rien d'étonnant par mes résultats. J'avais décidé de faire une croix sur mon passé, de repartir à zéro. Je n'eus pas tant de mal. Il y avait beaucoup de personne que j'avais su apprécier, mais je voulais juste échapper au supplice des soirées nostalgiques entourée de vieux amis à se raconter les choses que l'on avait pu faire, que l'on pouvait regretter, et en profiter pour exposer toutes les péripéties de notre existence. Ça ne m'intéressait pas, point. Je voulais viser l'avenir et faire de nouvelles rencontres._

_L'année avait bien débuté, je m'étais perdue quelques fois et j'avais séché quelques cours et principalement celui de sport. J'avais beau être une élève surdouée, j'avais quand même quelques points faibles, dont cette matière. Grande sportive dans l'âme, je m'étais certainement réjouie trop tôt lorsque je pensais en avoir fini avec ce cours. Et me revoilà à errer dans le même couloir que chaque semaine, espérant que le professeur soit toujours assez stupide pour penser à une maladie grave et à ne pas chercher à me trouver._

_Je croisais chaque jour de nouvelles têtes et m'ébahissais devant chacune d'elles. Oui. Elles étaient toutes laides. En réalité, je devais m'extasier devant le gouffre qui pouvait nous séparer. Je m'extasiais sur moi-même. Il était clair que j'étais supérieure._

_Toujours dans mes pensées, quelqu'un me bouscula, je tombai._** «Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, non?!»** _Je voulus me relever, ma cheville me faisait mal. Je relevais la tête afin de voir le visage que j'allais maudire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Un grand homme brun me regardait. Il était asiatique. Il rougit légèrement en faisant la moue et me tendit sa main._ « **Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle. J'étais perdu et...** » _Il s'interrompit. Je faisais mine de ne pas l'écouter. Je me relevai avec du mal. Je n'allais pas prendre la main d'un imbécile. Ma cheville me faisait souffrir, je fulminais._ « **Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes tordue la cheville ? Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie.** »_ Sa voix était grave et douce. Il me souriait._ « **Je peux y aller seule, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état. Je préfère éviter d'autres dégâts.** » _Je repoussai sa main qui commençait à se tendre de nouveau._ _Quel âge avait-il ? Trente ans ?_ « **Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?** » _Je commençais à partir. Il me rattrapa. Une vraie glue._ « **Vous êtes Lena Angias c'est ça ?** » _Je me retournai._ « **On se connaît ?** » _Il rigola, d'un rire fort_. « **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. On m'a dit de chercher une blondinette à sale caractère. Allez viens avec moi à l'infirmerie** ». _Je sentais mes joues virer au rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là à me sourire comme ça ? Il m'énervait._ «** Je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis le nouveau professeur d'EPS. Tu es censée être en cours il me semble, non ?** »_ Je rougissais de plus belle. Un nouvel enseignant ? Je n'en avais pas entendu parler..._ «** Allez viens, je ne dirai rien mais suis moi.** » _Pourquoi je le suivais ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être parce qu'avec ou sans lui, il fallait que j'aille me faire soigner._

_Il parlait beaucoup et souvent pour ne rien dire. Et il riait souvent, d'un joli rire. Je boitillais, essayant de suivre sa marche. Il me prit un bras qu'il posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il était si grand._ «** Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je te dis ça. Mais dans cette école, si tu sèches trop n'importe quel cours, tu peux être renvoyée. Alors fais un petit effort pour venir au mien.**

**_ Je n'aime pas le sport, c'est tout. Je suis mince et même très bien entretenue, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.** »_ Il s'installa un silence. Seuls les bruits de nos pas résonnaient. Je crue l'entendre dire qu'il allait me faire aimer le sport, mais j'en suis restée là._

_Il me laissa aux mains de l'infirmière en la remerciant de s'occuper de moi. Il me lança un sourire des plus ravageurs et partit s'occuper de la classe qu'il avait abandonnée pour partir à ma recherche. Ce type était juste... bizarre._

_L'infirmière me passa un baume sur la cheville et me rassura en me disant que ça n'était rien du tout. Je le savais. Je le savais que je n'avais rien, qu'elle avait juste été tordue. Mais alors pourquoi ce cinéma ? J'avais après tout peut être un sale caractère._

_Je pris le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Un enfant me bouscula. Sa mère s'excusa pour lui. Je l'écoutais et ne disais rien. Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Je crus que ce sourire allait m'écorcher. Avais-je déjà sourit auparavant ? Je ne crois pas. Seules les personnes qui valent mieux que moi le méritent je suppose. Il faut dire qu'elles se font rares..._

_Je balançais mes affaires dans un coin de la chambre, jetais mes chaussettes et le reste de mes vêtements dans un autre coin de l'appartement. Je pris une douche. Une longue douche. L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau. A quoi sert de sourire aux autres ? Cet homme m'avait souri... Pour s'excuser ? Une gigantesque bouche vint m'avaler dans les rêves que je fis cette nuit-là._

_Au petit matin, l'angoisse de suivre des cours répétitifs me saisit. Je conclus que j'étais atteinte de flémingite aiguë. Mon lit était bien trop agréable pour songer à le quitter. Je décidais de lui consacrer un peu plus de temps. Je refermais les yeux. Fatale erreur. J'atteignais enfin le délicieux moment de la somnolence lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte… Que l'on frappa à ma porte ! A 7:00 du matin ! Je me levais difficilement, grommelant le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait et enfilais un t-shirt histoire de ne pas accueillir l'imbécile qui osait me déranger en étant parfaitement nue. Ça ne lui ferait que trop plaisir et je comptais plutôt lui gâcher sa journée. Le bougre ne se lassait pas et continuait de frapper répétitivement. J'ouvris la porte. Une tête brune ornée d'un large sourire me fixait._ « **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**,_ le ton de ma voix trahissait l'irritation qui me saisissait_.

**_ Ton réveil a sonné il me semble. Il serait temps de te préparer. Si tu te dépêches, tu seras même prête à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Quelle joie ! **»

_Ce type était définitivement bizarre. Le prof' de sport était là, sur le pas de ma porte, à surveiller l'heure et ma volonté d'aller en cours._ « **Bon comme tu es certainement trop intimidée pour me proposer d'entrer, j'entre quand même. En plus j'ai des croissants.** » _Il entra et s'installa sur une table. Il y posa ses croissants et se mit à fouiller dans la cuisine._ «** …Je peux savoir… ce que vous faites CHEZ MOI ?!** » _J'analysais enfin la situation. Je claquais la porte et allais à mon tour dans la cuisine. Il sortit la tête d'un placard, l'air étonné._ «** Il n'y a vraiment rien là-dedans. Tu es sure que tu te nourris bien ?**

**_ Arrêtez d'esquiver mes questions !**

**_ Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça voyons. On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Pour l'instant va te préparer.** »_ Il m'énervait. Jamais personne n'avait su m'énerver à ce point._

_Je partais dans la salle de bain tout en fulminant. Fin prête, je le rejoignais les sourcils froncés, vers une table ornée de café, lait, croissants. Je m'assis en face de lui._ « Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi » _me dit-il en me tendant un bol. Je ravalais ma colère._ «** Très bien. Alors maintenant auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'apporter quelques explications ?**

**_ Alors pour résumer… Je suis un nouvel enseignant, j'entre juste dans le métier. Cela fait déjà deux ans que je suis sorti de l'école, diplôme en poche mais je n'ai pas trouvé de travail. Mais la tienne à accepter de me prendre sous son aile mais à une condition.**

**_ Je m'attends au pire…**

**_ Tu peux. La direction m'a parlé d'une élève à très fort potentiel mais un peu flemmarde. Bref ils m'ont parlé de toi et de tes capacités. Ils m'ont chargé de te remettre sur le droit chemin. En clair, tu dois aller en cours pour mon bien personnel. Et un peu pour le tiens aussi, ça te fera pas de mal. Donc je serai sur ton dos jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes le bon rythme.**

**_ Et vous pensez que c'est une bonne raison pour venir me harceler jusque chez moi ? Ne croyez pas que je vais aller à ces cours si ennuyeux juste pour votre bon plaisir.**

**_ Je pense que c'est une bonne raison pour venir te chercher afin que tu ne sois pas en retard. La direction m'a mis au défi, je ne peux pas perdre.** » _Il me faisait son éternel sourire. Que pouvais je lui répondre ? D'aller se faire voir avec sa direction de mes deux ? J'étais quelqu'un de libre, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. En plus de ça, il avait un sale caractère, un égo surdimensionné, une bouche qui ne se fermait jamais, et… En réalité, il me ressemblait. Et ce qui m'arrêtait dans la volonté d'être désagréable à souhait était la surprise qu'il avait créé en moi. J'étais curieuse de ce que nous réservait l'avenir. Je voulais savoir où nous pouvions aller. Alors je me tue, le poids de son regard posé sur moi._ «** Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître votre nom ?**

**_ Shiki Nakamura pour vous servir** »

_Sa voiture était spacieuse. Elle sentait la lavande. Un CD diffusait une musique dans une langue étrangère. Certainement sa langue maternelle. Il me déposa devant le portail de l'école_. «** Bon, je te laisse là. Tâche d'aller en cours.**

**_ Sinon quoi ?**

**_ Sinon tu seras encore obligée de prendre le bus ce soir.**

**_ Je ne vois pas le rapport. Et puis ça m'est égal, j'ai l'habitude vous savez.**

**_Hum. Alors disons que si tu n'y vas pas, je ne viendrai pas te voir ce soir.** »

_C'était quoi ça comme réplique ? Il souriait, sûr de lui. Je soupirais de lassitude et me dirigeais vers les premiers cours. C'était long… Trop long… Les mots qui découlaient de la bouche des enseignants me berçaient et m'abandonnaient dans un profond sommeil. Les cours se ressemblaient. Soporifiques au possible. Je m'ennuyais. J'étais juste impatiente que ça se termine. Sa capacité à m'énerver m'occupait. En réalité, je m'amusais bien à ses côtés. Et la seule chose qui me tenait éveillée était les pensées que j'avais pour lui. Ainsi, les professeurs eurent la chance de me voir présente à chacun de leur cours._

_A la dernière sonnerie, je me précipitais à l'extérieur. Je guettais la voiture de Mr. Nakamura. Je me sentais idiote de réagir comme ça avec un inconnu qui plus est, mon professeur de sport. Je crachais sur les gens qui me bousculaient et maudissais ceux qui me cachaient la vue. Je guettais. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais toujours là à guetter. A guetter quoi ? L'endroit était devenu désert. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiote alors… Le dernier bus partait sous mes yeux. A quel point puis-je être stupide ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais espéré ? Passer la soirée en compagnie de mon charmant professeur, dîner aux chandelles, lui raconter ma journée des plus ennuyantes et rigoler de bon cœur avec lui ? Ou bien fantasmer sur son sourire et lui cacher en m'énervant sur lui ? Ah ah ah, j'avais pitié de moi… Cet homme n'était juste, pas laid… Il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Je commençais à rire doucement. Je riais de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais ridicule. J'avais seulement envie de pleurer. Une main se posa sur mon épaule._ «** Alors demoiselle, on sombre dans la folie ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu allais m'attendre.** » _Une larme coula. Quelle sensation… J'en avais oublié la douleur. Il me souriait toujours. Les pleurs étaient-ils pour mon embarras ? Ou juste pour lui ? Je les essuyais rapidement comme prise en flagrant délit._ « Je ne voulais pas être allée en cours pour rien. »_ Il rigola et passa un doigt sur ma joue encore humide_. « **Allez viens, je t'invite chez toi.** » _C'était absurde. Une phrase vraiment absurde. Mais ça le faisait rire et moi aussi._

_Il laissa la voiture devant ma porte. Je déposais mes affaires dans un coin pour éviter d'encombrer davantage l'appartement._ « T'es plutôt bordélique comme nana » _Je le savais. Chaque jour il pointait un énième défaut de ma personnalité. Et pourtant, je continuais de dire que j'étais quelqu'un de particulièrement beau et sacrément intelligent. Il ne cessait de répéter que j'avais un mauvais caractère. Mais si cette partie de moi avait su l'attirer, alors je pouvais me montrer encore plus désagréable pour l'occasion_. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »_ Une bière en main, il s'installait dans le fauteuil le plus proche._ «** C'est gentiment proposé, mais je me suis déjà servi** » _Il regardait le sport à la télévision. Je m'assis près de lui._ «** Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ?**

**_ Vous savez Mr. Nakamura, j'ai assisté à tous les cours aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui seulement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer. Alors je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurai de faire des devoirs dont je n'aurai jamais la correction. D'autant plus que j'en aurai certainement pas besoin, vu le niveau par lequel j'excelle. Et puis dans le pire des cas, je sais improviser. Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour rien** »_ Il rigolait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis mes joues rougir. Se moquait-il de moi ? J'en avais marre._ «** Vu la manière dont vous êtes installé, je suppose que vous restez diner. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose de particulier ?**

**_ Et bien je n'y comptais pas mais puisque je suis invité, pourquoi pas. Que manges-tu d'habitude ?**

**_ Disons, pas grand-chose.**

**_ Alors deux « pas grand-chose » s'il-te-plaît** »_ Son humour était nul mais il me faisait rire. Je ne riais pas devant lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne confiance._

_Lorsque je cuisinais, je croisais parfois son regard ou son sourire. Il était passionné par le match. Sa boisson finie, il me rejoignit._ « **Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**_ J'ai déjà fini. Vous devriez faire comme la plupart des hommes. Asseyez-vous, les pieds sous la table, le temps que je vous serve.**

**_ En plus de te forcer à aller en cours, je vais me sentir obligé de soigner ton mauvais caractère Lena**, _dit-il en soupirant._

**_ Je ne vous ai rien demandé il me semble, c'est vous qui débarquez comme ça dans ma vie. Alors excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous préparer un bouquet.** »_ A cette remarque, cet imbécile sourit. N'importe qui se serait vexé, mais lui non. Je le servis dans le silence._ «** Alors, je ne t'ai pas demandé. Comment était ta journée de cours ?**

**_ Passionnante**

**_ Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Mais alors mon contrat est rempli, je ne dois plus avoir besoin de te consacrer autant de temps.** » _Je savais qu'il n'était pas sérieux en disant ça, mais mon visage devint livide. J'avais mal à l'idée que tout ceci se termine._

«** Mais sinon, sérieusement, ça donne quoi ?**

**_ Longue, ennuyeuse, soporifique, répétitive, intenable, exécrable, inutile.**

**_ C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi. Je suppose que je vais devoir rester un peu plus avec toi.** »_ Un silence s'installa et seul les bruits de couverts résonnaient. Il me déstabilisait_. « **Vous comptez revenir alors demain matin ?**

**_ S'il le faut, oui.**

**_ C'est-à-dire ?**

**_ Si tu ne te lèves pas à l'heure. Mais ne t'attends pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux que ce matin.** » _Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un jour un air sérieux sur son visage. Cela me semblait impossible. Mais son sourire avait disparu. Je baissais la tête. Intimidée ?_ « **Dites, si je suis à l'heure, vous viendrez tout de même me chercher ?**

**_ Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, alors j'essaierai de venir. Mais je ne te garantis rien.** »_ J'échappais un sourire, trop heureuse pour être capable de le dissimuler._

_La cuisine rangée, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila son manteau._ « **Vous partez déjà ?**

**_ Eh bien, si tu me réclames, je veux bien rester un peu plus.**

**_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que vous restiez. Et j'ai moi aussi des choses à faire.**

**_ Ta manière d'insister te rend irrésistible. Je veux bien rester quelques minutes de plus mais ça n'entre plus dans le forfait. Je devrai être payé.** »_ Il s'approchait dangereusement de mon visage. Je rougissais de plus belle. A cette réaction, il explosa de rire et m'embrassa sur le front._ « **Je plaisantais** » _Il ferma la porte derrière lui. J'étais à nouveau seule, embarrassée, et mon cœur battait la chamade. Ce type semait la pagaille dans ma vie et il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir terminé._

_Le lendemain matin, je me levais en avance. J'avais envie d'être jolie, même resplendissante. Il était vrai que j'étais toujours belle, même avec un maquillage vieux de trois jours. Mais ce jour-ci, j'avais décidé d'être parfaite. Et c'est ainsi que je mis ma plus belle robe blanche qui ne pouvait qu'accentuer ma silhouette de femme fatale. La sonnette retentit. J'étais prête, belle, maquillée, et je sentais bon. Je me précipitais sur la porte._ « **Eh bien ! Tu es tellement pressé de me voir que tu ne prends même plus la peine de regarder dans le judas. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui tu sais ? Imagine si tu avais ouvert à un inconnu. Il aurait certainement remarqué le dentifrice qui reste sur le coin de ta bouche.**

**_ Vous prenez un plaisir fou à me tourner au ridicule.** » _Je m'installais dans sa voiture jusqu'à mon arrivée à l'école. _« Tu vois, je t'avais dit de faire tes devoirs.

**_ Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que je comptais aller en cours aujourd'hui.**

**_ Je sais que tu iras pour le plaisir de passer du temps avec moi.**

**_ Vous fantasmez pour rien Mr. Mais je n'aurai qu'à piquer ceux du voisin.**

**_ Commence par t'en faire un ami, ensuite tu pourras peut-être envisager cette solution.**

**_ Un ami ? Laissez-moi rire. Je ne fréquente pas des gens comme ça.**

**_ Tu ne fréquentes personne. Et crois-moi, vu ton caractère, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Les élèves ont raison de te fuir.**

**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais de caractère pour les autres. Ils n'ont qu'à m'accepter comme je suis. Je refuse de changer pour quelqu'un.**

**_ Tu as pourtant changé pour moi.** » _Il partit sans que je ne puisse lui répondre. Changé pour lui ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi. J'allais certes en cours, mais c'était tout._

_Je rejoignis la classe encore sous le choc de ma présence répétitive. Lors d'un cours, je décidais de sympathiser avec mon voisin de table. Il était définitivement bête mais certes gentil et drôle. Il avait accepté de me parler et même de me raccompagner à l'arrêt de bus. Je le remerciais et il saisit l'occasion pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues. J'étais surprise._

_A peine arrivée chez moi, que l'on sonna à ma porte de manière intempestive. J'ouvris, énervée. Mr. Nakamura, me regardait, un soupçon de colère dans les yeux. Il rentra et claqua la porte. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Il s'avançait vers moi les sourcils froncés. En une fraction de seconde, ma peur disparu. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra tellement fort que mon souffle était freiné._ «** Monsieur Nakamura… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** » _Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il me faisait mal ainsi blottit._ « **J'étais inquiet idiote. Tu n'étais pas là à la sortie. J'ai eu peur, je ne t'ai même pas croisé sur le chemin. Je pensais que tu étais peut être contrariée à cause de ce matin…** »_ Malgré la douleur, je ne me desserrais pas de son étreinte. Je voulais garder le goût de sa chaleur un peu plus longtemps._ « **J'étais avec Merry, mon voisin de table, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous**. »_ Il ne me dit rien et me lâcha. Son visage était tiré. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec son air sérieux._ «** Je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami. Tu devrais approfondir cette relation. Qui sait où ça vous mènera.**

**_ Ah non mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! C'est vrai qu'il est super gentil et drôle. En plus il est charmant. Mais je ne vais pas me mettre avec quelqu'un comme ça, il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.** »_ Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Pour voir sa réaction ? Le rendre jaloux ? C'était idiot. Mais il avait ce sourire. Un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Un sourire faux._ «** L'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Bonne soirée.** »_ Il partit, sans que je ne puisse le rattraper. Qu'avais-je fait ? Alors, était-il vraiment jaloux ? Ou était-ce encore un de ces caprices pour me faire tourner en bourrique ? J'avais mal. Il ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais belle. Il ne m'avait rien dit, pas un compliment. Il ne m'avait pas dragué comme d'habitude… Alors que Merry lui ne s'était pas privé. J'étais énervée. Encore une fois. Et à cause de lui. Je me suis couchée, sans manger, ni me doucher, ni me démaquiller._

_Je ne m'étais pas levée lorsque mon réveil avait sonné. Seulement un peu plus tard. Je m'étais contentée d'enfiler ce qui m'était tombé sous la main. Mon maquillage avait coulé. Je n'avais pas le cœur à prendre soin de moi. J'ouvris la porte. Monsieur Nakamura était là. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Dans la voiture, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il ne parlait pas. Il faisait ça… par obligation ? Devant le portail, je ne sortis pas tout de suite. Je voyais Merry qui me faisait de grands signes de la main. Je mis la mienne sur la poignée de la portière._ « **On a cours ensemble aujourd'hui.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Tu viendras ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas.** »_ Il ne dit rien. Je sortis de la voiture. Cette histoire était du grand n'importe quoi…_

_Je rejoins Merry. Il me fit un énorme bisou. Il avait l'air heureux de me voir. C'était gentil, mais ça me gênait de m'afficher avec quelqu'un comme lui. Mais c'était grâce à lui que les cours passaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Je passais tellement de bon temps que je ne m'aperçus pas que j'étais déjà dans les vestiaires. J'enfilais ma tenue de sport. Je me sentais affreusement mal, j'avais la boule au ventre. J'aurai bien aimé cracher sur toutes les nanas qui me regardaient de travers. Mais à ce rythme-là, non seulement je n'allais pas avoir assez de salive mais en plus, je ne m'en sortirai pas vivante. Alors je me tus, je me contentai de les maudire. J'entrais dans le gymnase. Lorsque Mr. Nakamura posa ses yeux sur moi, un sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire qui m'avait manqué et que je ne vis pas disparaître lorsque je rejoins mon nouvel ami. J'avais promis à Merry de courir avec lui. Courir, quelle bonne plaisanterie. J'étais navrée d'admettre que j'étais nulle en sport et que lui se rapprochait du professionnalisme. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais dit. Je n'allais pas perdre. Nous commençâmes à courir au son du sifflet. Merry était parti comme une flèche et je n'allais certainement pas tenir longtemps cette cadence. Mr. Nakamura était adorable avec ses élèves. Il les aidait à la moindre difficulté. Mais je sentais son regard sur moi alors je courais comme jamais je n'avais couru, ce qu'il n'y avait d'ailleurs, rien d'étonnant. Merry avait ralenti, certainement pour moi, mais on restait dans les premiers. J'étais épuisée et mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Ma tête tournait et je sentais que j'allais m'écrouler. Mais je ne pouvais pas décevoir le professeur. Lorsque le cours se termina, je m'écroulais. Merry rigolait et me félicitait. Il rigolait moins que Nakamura. Ce dernier vint pour me demander pourquoi j'avais séché les cours jusqu'à présent, mais je partis sans donner de réponse. J'étais têtue mais s'il faisait la tête et se montrait désagréable, je n'allais pas lui pardonner comme ça. Une fois changée, je rejoins Merry qui s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir me raccompagner chez moi. Je voulais rentrer avec Mr. Nakamura mais j'avais peur d'être confrontée à son regard à ses lèvres dont les coins tiraient vers le bas. Je rentrais à pieds à cause d'une grève des transports. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air._

_Je trainais mes affaires. Les boutiques étaient fermées et quelques couples se promenaient. Je sentis une main saisir mon épaule._ «** Bonsoir** ». _Deux jeunes garçons me regardaient, sourire en coin. Ils n'avaient pas l'air net_. « **Tu es seule ? On peut peut-être te raccompagner.** » _Je compris alors de quoi il s'agissait. L'un d'eux souriait à pleines dents et jouait avec une lame. Je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'avais peur. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Avais-je au moins la force de me défendre ?_ «** C'est gentiment proposé mais je préfère rester seule** »._ Déchets humains. Je m'éloignai et l'un d'eux saisit mon poignet. L'étreinte me faisait mal_. « **On veut juste te raccompagner tu sais** ». _Pourritures. Ces gens me touchaient, me parlaient, quelle horreur. Je tremblais. Sa prise m'empêchait de partir. J'allais crier mais aucun son ne partait. Ils commençaient à me tirer vers une ruelle. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais. Puis, tout s'arrêta, les gestes, les mots. Seule sa voix douce résonnait. Cette voix si mélodique. Elle m'avait manqué. J'entendais mon cœur battre. Je devinais le sien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, il me le rendit. Il posa sa main sur mes yeux. Je ne voyais plus ce qu'il se passait mais sa main ne me quittait pas. J'entendais quelques cris de souffrance au milieu de la musique qu'il fredonnait._

_Je ne savais pas dans quel état se trouvaient ces imbéciles mais d'un pas lent nous avons quitté la ruelle et la lumière des nombreux phares allumés traversait ses doigts fins. Il enleva sa main et c'est dans le plus grand silence qu'il me raccompagna chez moi. Il me précédait et, collé contre mon dos, je sentis ses bras chauds m'encercler._ « **Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Tu es si imprudente** ». _Les larmes coulaient le long de ma joue, en silence, toujours dos à lui._ «** C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Vous débarquez dans ma vie par obligation. Et vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner ? Vous êtes toujours sur mon dos. Et même lorsque je me fais jolie, vous ne le remarquez pas. Je me suis fait un ami grâce à vous et je m'en sers pour vous rendre jaloux. Parce que vous êtes le seul à avoir su tuer mon ennui, m'intéresser et m'énerver. Mais nous ne sommes juste élève et professeur. A quoi pensiez-vous en acceptant les directives de l'administration ? C'est juste de l'égoïsme. Venir chez une jeune fille pour s'en occuper, s'en inquiéter, la surveiller, la faire rire, lui faire connaître de nouveaux sentiments, la faire vivre. Lui montrer juste un peu d'attention. A quoi pensiez-vous ? Comment vouliez-vous… ? Tout ça par obligation. Et là encore vous me serrez dans vos bras. Et ça fait mal… Je ne pouvais que tomber amoureuse de vous. Alors que dois-je faire ? Vous laissez disparaître de ma vie sans me retourner ? Que dois-je fais pour arrêter de pleurer ?** » _Mes sanglots s'intensifiaient à chaque parole. Il ne disait rien mais j'avais honte. Son étreinte se desserra et la porte claqua derrière moi. Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais à nouveau seule ? J'avais donc tout gâché ? Est-ce que ça signifiait la fin ? Ecroulée sur mon lit mes glandes lacrymales se desséchaient. Je ne pouvais dormir. Les heures passaient._

_Quelle heure était-il ? Les pleurs rendaient ma vision floue. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Une ombre entra dans la chambre._ « **Tu aurais dû fermer la porte au moins. Imagine si quelqu'un d'autre était entré ?** » _Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Les sanglots s'étaient estompés, le silence s'installait et je le contemplais dans la noirceur de la nuit. Je sentais son souffle s'approcher._ « **Est-ce que ça te convient réellement si je disparais ?** » _Je ne pus lui répondre. Sa bouche emprisonna la mienne. Et c'est sous la douceur de ses lèvres que je lui offrais l'amour que j'avais gardé en moi jusqu'à présent._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Mr. Nakamura nous quittait pour enseigner à l'étranger. Notre amour impossible fut dévoilé. Je décidais de l'attendre le temps qu'il faudra à nos retrouvailles. Mais sa disparition durant les dix années qui suivirent me mena à épouser mon seul ami, Merry._

_**Une marque sur mon cœur, je souhaitais indéniablement le retrouver. Et c'est le jour du mariage que je m'enfuis avec lui pour l'éternité.**_

**C.Y.K**


End file.
